Sweet Surrender
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: Kunzite came to the Silver sovereignty with an invitation for the Moon Princess. A first official meeting of the prince and princess to be betrothed and thus reunite the two most powerful Kingdoms in the solar system. But unexpected turn of an event made the hearts asking… Is this the right thing to do? - Kunzite/Serenity romance –
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Surrender**

Kunzite came to the Silver sovereignty with an invitation for the Moon Princess. A first official meeting of the prince and princess to be betrothed and thus reunite the two most powerful

Kingdoms in the solar system. But unexpected turn of an event made the hearts asking… Is this the right thing to do? - Kunzite/Serenity romance –

New characters alert:

Queen Celest/King Endymion – King and Queen of Earth: parents to Prince Endymion

* * *

 _Writer: Sailor Stardust_

 _Rated: PG-13_

 _Date: 25/11/2015_

* * *

For so long nothing could move me,  
For so long nothing could change me,

Now I feel myself surrender,  
Each time I see your face,  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace,  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place,  
I can't hide,  
Now hear my confession. – Josh Groban

* * *

White light blankets the night sky, a soft tap on the grand marbled floor – standing tall, the glorious figure wearing an ivory uniform with black velvet on the cuff and collar with the magnificent black cape flowing behind his back is a sight to behold. Gradually opening his gentle gray eyes, his thin lips curve into a grin.

Magically, the wall lights illuminate the once dark hallway to shine upon the splendor of the moon architecture. Marble walls carved with care; the ancient design of moon's philosophy and folklore. A nearby water fountain began to flow softly adding to the grand view. "Welcome, dear," Queen Serene smiles kindly. Her hazel eyes sparkles, her youthful appearance and beauty is well-known throughout the galaxy. Light taps of her heels appears as though as she is floating on air she approaches the white knight. Swiftly, the white knight kneels in front of her. "Your Majesty, I bare good news for her highness." Queen Serene lightly pat his shoulder, "Come, dear. We will talk inside. I'm sure this wonderful news can wait. Would you like a coffee?"Kunzite grins kindly at her thoughtful gesture. "I would love to, Your Majesty," as they walk pass the anticipating guardian, Venus bowed slightly at him, hiding her shyness over her admiration for him. Never have she gaze such a handsome presence before. Kunzite took notice of the senshi of love and reach out for her hand. A light peck on the back of her hand, he whispered, "I'm honored to be in the care of a lovely lady," Slowly raises his head and he smiles gently and continues to pace behind the regal queen. Venus stands dumfound and blushes as she caress the back of her hand, shaking her head she hurriedly behind the duo which already in a distance.

Cross legged, Kunzite sips his coffee and gave a contented moan. "This coffee is of exquisite taste, Your Majesty." Queen Serene beam in delight. "Wonderful! It is from Planet Jupiter. They have varieties of herbs and flowers there," she explains casually and heartily. Her expression is of most graceful manners; her hand dances in the air as she talks full of admiration towards the planet. Kunzite smiles and observes the noble figure infatuate. After the light coffee and explaining the reason of his visit to the Queen; Kunzite stands up and getting her permission to leave when the Queen stops him, "Dear, it won't be the best of our hospitality if you did not stay for the night. Venus will direct you to the guest chamber, please rest for the day." Queen Serene speaks almost pleadingly. His heart softens and hesitantly agrees to the moon queen's request.

Walking side by side, Venus can't help feeling excited as she smiles and leisurely speaks of random matters. Admiring him from the corner of her eyes, Kunzite's strong posture and well built chest made the senshi's heart throbbing fast. The awkward silence from the senshi's side makes the white lord wonders at her. "Is something the matter, Venus?" his soft almost deep voice made the senshi squeak in embarrassment. "Ah, nothing! Uhm.. Here we are!" she beams widely with her eyes close. Wide eyed, Kunzite saw a different light of this little lady in front of him. "Sun" he whispered softly almost unheard. Venus snaps her fingers and the whole chamber lights up. Golden royal decoration fills every corner of the room with grandeur canopy bed of old renaissance design with heavy gold drapes covered decently. Taking his step into the room, he tilted his head slowly and smiles as to show his gratitude to her. Venus smiles back and looks down on the floor blushing, "If you need anything, my lord, you could find me at the senshi's quarters just a building a way." Kunzite smiled kindly as his fingers reach out for her cheek, "I will Venus. Thank you. I will see you again tomorrow." His fingers trail the soft skin of the senshi as she blushes and her lips parted at the stroke of his touch. Trembling in embarrassment, she bows and leaves in a hurry. Kunzite froze in his action as he watches the senshi comically rushed away from him. 'I guess, she's not accustomed to our Earthian's affection?

Venus washes her face profusely. 'It's still red…' she touches her cheek and remembering how warmth and tender the white knight is. Immediately, the image of his silvery hair, sharp nose, thin lips and well defined jaw line captures her heart. His eyes are deep gray similar to the nimbus cloud…Alluring and could tempt any fair maiden's heart into submission or even intimidate any enemies that would stare into them. A knock on the door, almost made Venus's heart jumps out. 'Is it him?!' she thought excitedly and chimed "Coming~" twisting her door knob, she peeks out and immediately frowned. "Oh.. It's you," she lazily walks to her chair and plops downheartedly. Mars steps inside of her room, her jet black hair flows softly, her deep violet eyes gaze sharply puzzled by Venus's reaction. "What's wrong with you? Did you get a scolding or something?" Pulling out a chair she sits comfortably and waiting for her comrade to tell her the details of the event. "So…" Mars begin impatient. Tapping lightly on the table, growing slightly ever annoyed at Venus's lack of reaction. "He is… GORGEOUS!" Venus sudden change of behavior made the Fire Senshi jumped back. "You should see him! Yes! Tomorrow! He is so dreamy!" in front of Mars, she's not the senshi's leader but a three year old who just recognizes the marvelous taste of candies. Jumping up and down and dancing with her pillow, Venus is in love.

Lying on his bed, tossing and turning, Kunzite is having hard time sleeping. 'Maybe it's the bed… too bulky and hot!' he consoles himself. Unbuttoning the first two set of buttons of his white shirt that been placed for him earlier by one of the maids, he casually walks to the balcony's glass framed doors and opens them for a fresh air. The night is beautiful; soft, cold breeze perfect in temperature, aurora lights can be seen high above and stars glitters sheepishly at him. 'Magnificent…' he thought to himself as he sat on the balcony's pillars. One leg up, he relaxes his other arm on it and the other on the pillar to support his frame as he lean and enjoy the fresh air. As he is about to close his eyes, he heard a gentle humming. Tracing the voice, his eyes fall upon a golden glowing figure sat on the balcony, her hair of a lighter gold in color flowing sexily as the breeze caress it, her eyes shut tight, lost in her dream world. Kunzite is in trance. His heart string tugs softly and is now beating heavily. Never has he sees such a beauty before. His admiration grows into lust as each second went by. His throat parch, his stomach churning and his lips dry. He watches in daze the goddess sitting there; oblivious to his stare. Her eyes open softly showing off the light blue eyes which sparkles like the diamond, her luscious pink lips parted and her soft, glowing skin are all menacingly flaunt in front of him. His breathe grows heavy and his chest tightens, hypnotized he walks closer to the side of his balcony for a full view, making his way, his gaze drops to her clothing which playfully covers her sweet parts, making him groan softly in desire. Humming a melodious tune, she stares into the aurora lights and the earth. Her longing and dreamy gaze makes her appearance more seductive. As she felt uneasy, her head turns to his balcony but no one is there. Serenity feels the chill has come up to her, she makes her way into her chamber and closed the sliding glass door behind her. As she sat in front of her dressing table, she softly combs her hair when there is a knock on her door.

Kunzite closed his balcony door in time, his heart still beating fast, 'Gods, what is wrong with me' he mutters to himself, pacing up and down the room to choose whether or not he should introduce himself to the lady. 'I should not go; it will be awkward for us… How would she react…How would I react!' he thought. His foot carries him to her room and not long he was in front of her door. 'Something wrong with me,' he thought annoyed. Gathering up his courage, he knocks on her door.

* * *

END of CHAPTER 1

Kindly R&R for me


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Surrender**

Kunzite came to the Silver sovereignty with an invitation for the Moon Princess. A first official meeting of the prince and princess to be betrothed and thus reunite the two most powerful

Kingdoms in the solar system. But unexpected turn of an event made the hearts asking… Is this the right thing to do? - Kunzite/Serenity romance –

Side note:

All my stories are pretty much outside –of- the- box. I'm not into Usagi/Mamoru, Serena/Darien fan. It's too boring for coupling the same characters, over and over again. There are a lot of hunky characters out there so why not. Nothing against the original couples, but I like to keep it 'fresh'.

Luv u all and please R&R so I know if the viewers precious opinions! ~

New characters alert:

Queen Celest/King Endymion – King and Queen of Earth: parents to Prince Endymion

 _Writer: Sailor Stardust_

 _Rated: PG-13_

 _Date: 26/11/2015_

* * *

I wish you would tell me,  
what your heart is whispering,

Every time you are near,  
I feel both anxious and happy,  
and it seems that I can't hear your voice,  
because I'm in awe every time I talk to you,

* * *

Before he knew, he walks away from the door. Finally reality sets in that it is not the best of time to be at a lady's room. Kunzite clenched his hand into a fist, letting his lust getting the best of him; it's not like him to do so. For as long as he could remember, he is stubborn and his stern appearance made him unpopular with the ladies. Unlike the other generals and the prince who always surround themselves with women; he spent his time reading instead of flirting with the court ladies that have always trying to catch the white general's attention. All throughout his life, he has always been fascinated with the moon's myths and the legendary stories. Quietly, he closed the door behind him, regret clearly shown in his masculine face. First time in his life, he was unwillingly let his heart gets taken away.

Serenity opens the door lightly but there is no one there. Peeking her head out cautiously, dark path greeted her left and right. Confused, she closed her door. 'Must be my imagination,' she thought to herself.

The next morning, Venus is already at his door, preparing to greet the mighty general. As he opened his door, she smiles brightly, "Good morning, my lord. How was your sleep?"Kunzite's kind eyes stares at her caringly. "I had a good sleep," he said briefly. They walked in silence when he suddenly stopped abruptly. "Venus, would you mind showing me around the moon before I leave?" he asked expecting that she will agree to his plead. Venus's face lights up, "O-of course! I will show you around! There are few places you would love, I bet!" she nonchalantly speaks. They smile and chatter all the way to the dining hall. His heart again beats fast when he sees the fair lady that sits on the dining table is the goddess he saw that night. Their eyes met and both in awe at each other's presence. "Dear, come and sit. Don't feel uncomfortable. This is Serenity, the one you would escort later for the meeting. Sweetie, this is Kunzite, one of the earth generals. My apology that I didn't introduce to you both last night since it's quite late." Queen Serene's words are hard to swallow as Kunzite's heart just stop beating for few times. 'Her daughter… is this goddess,' the more his heart sank deeper to the pit of his stomach. Blushed slightly, Serenity stood up and curtsied, "it's an honor to be at your presence, my lord, "her voice soft and graceful. Kunzite bowed slightly acknowledging her. "At last, I finally get to see the mysterious princess," he smiled kindly at her. Serenity lost for words, just sat back on her chair shyly. "My, my…enough with this formalities and come and enjoy your breakfast, dear," Queen Serene chuckles softly. Venus bows and left the dining hall. Awkward silence and clinking of plates fills the air. Serenity watches as he dines with exquisite manners. His jaw moved up and down silently, his eyes shows full of maturity in them. His moist thin lips parting slightly - tempting her to give it a kiss. 'He is …beautiful,' she thought to herself only to realize that he had just looked up at her. His deep gray eyes now stare deep into her soul and how she feels naked and lost in that stare. Smiling gently, "The food is not to your taste, your highness?" he asked suddenly. Surprised, she carelessly holds her spoon upside down and made it look even worst on her part, she shuts her eyes in embarrassment. Queen Serene concerned, went up to Serenity, "Are you alright, sweetie. You were thinking about the meeting aren't you?" she asked absentmindedly. Trying to hide her true feelings, Serenity just nods slightly. Reaching out for his napkin he wipes his mouth and asked, "Why not princess, you bring me for a sightseeing here on the moon? I will fill you in about earth as well, so you won't feel awkward, your highness." He suggested. Serenity looks up at Kunzite and said, "I would love that." Her little words are pulling all the strings in his heart.

King Endymion sat silently on his throne, his dark advisor contemplating a plan that will cause chaos and utter destruction. His eyes are dark and cold, listening intently to every word from his advisor. "All the power of that crystal will be yours and you shall rule not just this kingdom, Your Greatness. You will rule the entire galaxy," the dark figure exclaimed enthusiastically. The king gave an evil grin at the words, satisfied he summoned for his son.

Endymion is in the garden with Belle a red haired beauty that seems to cling herself on his chest as he lie down on the stone slab. They laugh boisterously every now and then. "Are you really going to marry that pompous moon, girl? I'll be lonely you know!" Belle began pestering an immediate answer from him as she snuggles more onto his chest. "Nah, It's just a gimmick my father has. I'm not even consent to this whole arrangement. Anyway, are you already jealous, such a bad girl you are," he gave her a kiss on forehead and burrows his nose deep into her rose scented wavy hair. He sighed in content. Belle smiled satisfied with his answer. "Of course, no one can pleasure you like I could," she purrs at him sexily and gave him a deep kiss. A guard came abruptly, "My lord, the king has summoned you to his throne room," he said. Rolling his eyes irritated, he slowly stood up and taking her hand he lifts her up to her feet. "I will see you tonight, my naughty kitten," he whispered in his deep voice. Belle laughs and as they gave a final searing kiss, he made his way to the throne room.

As he entered the 'dead' throne room, he bows to his father, "Your Majesty, you call for me?" his voice exasperated. After that advisor came to the aid of his father, the whole Kingdom has been nothing but dark and solemn. The queen has never been there by the king's side anymore, her strange illness came with the arrival of the mysterious dark figure, like a grim reaper gripping his claws on the castle. Endymion has always despise that being that took a hold on his father but how hard he tries, he can never fight him. The power that the being possesses is tremendous and the safety of his mother that might be held 'captive' might be jeopardized if he acts rashly. "My son, this evening the princess will arrive. Please treat her kindly." His voice booms like thunder echoes throughout the chamber. "I have never seen this princess before, you can't expect me to just marry blindly," he retaliates. The king's fist bang the arm rest letting out a loud noise, "This is not a request, Endymion. It's an order! Have I not treated you properly that you would disobey me!" his voice strong and loud send shivers to those who hear. Clenching his fist, his defiance subsides. "As you wish, Your Majesty," Bowing slightly, Endymion took his leave before the king could dismiss him.

"Your son will be your downfall, Your Greatness. You need to teach him a lesson." The advisor began as they both watch Endymion's form disappears into the distance. The king's eyes faded from dark azure to a faded light blue, obviously possessed by the advisor's words. "Must…teach…him…a…lesson," the king whispered hypnotized. Under the black cloak, malicious grin showed.

Venus awaits outside the castle for Kunzite, her smile fades when in a distance, she saw him walking with the princess in his arm. Venus hides behind one of the enormous pillars, eyeing on them both. 'He looks…happy...' she thought sadly, her eyes clouded with tears. His gaze at the princess is tender and loving, it made her heart crush. She never saw that eyes when they were in contact. To her, he has kind eyes… but with the princess, it's… somehow different. Venus shut her eyes and ran on the opposite direction, not wanting to know the truth that could hurt her more deeply.

Walking through the busy marketplace, Serenity wore a decent white dress with a cloak to blend in with the crowd. Her innocent appearance, made his heart skip a beat. 'No!' he thought, brushing of the lewd feelings. 'She is the princess, his prince's fiancée, for goodness sake. I could not betray him!' his eyes drop disappointed. "Try this" small fingers suddenly reach out for his chest pocket and clipping a small 'white pegasus' trinket brooch. She manages to clip it softly that he swears he didn't realize she touches him. "It really suits you. When I first saw you, I thought of a Pegasus. Majestic…and fair," her last few words felt into whispers, bringing her to blush. Kunzite looks at her wide eyed. Slight flush himself, he smiles at her, "It's very beautiful. I will cherish it, princess," he said softly. Touches her cheek softly, "I need to get you one as well, princess." Kunzite promised her and reaching out for her hand he pointed at a crowd that's dancing on the street. "Shall we?" he smiles merrily. She giggles and ran towards the street and began to dance happily. Crowds whisper and compliment on how they would make such a perfect couple. "On earth, we have this type of performance on the street, it's a fiesta!" he practically shouted amongst the noise surrounds them. "That sounds fun! Maybe you can bring me there often!" they dance until the song began to play in a slow dance mode. They stare at each other, placing nervously his hand on her waist, their other hands found each other, slowly he brought her closer to his chest, their hearts beat fast. Eyes gaze in admiration over one another. Silence speaks the most on how they feel that moment. Forbidden and yet so right.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Kindly R&R. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Surrender**

Kunzite came to the Silver sovereignty with an invitation for the Moon Princess. A first official meeting of the prince and princess to be betrothed and thus reunite the two most powerful

Kingdoms in the solar system. But unexpected turn of an event made the hearts asking… Is this the right thing to do? - Kunzite/Serenity romance –

Side note:

All my stories are pretty much outside –of- the- box. I'm not into Usagi/Mamoru, Serena/Darien fan. It's too boring for coupling the same characters, over and over again. There are a lot of hunky characters out there so why not. Nothing against the original couples, but I like to keep it 'fresh'.

I make it longer today as tomorrow is the weekend. So hope you guys enjoy!

Luv u all and please R&R ~

New characters alert:

Queen Celest/King Endymion – King and Queen of Earth: parents to Prince Endymion

 _Writer: Sailor Stardust_

 _Rated: PG-13_

 _Date: 27/11/2015_

* * *

 _She walks in beauty, like the night_  
 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_  
 _And all that's best of dark and bright_  
 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_  
 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_  
 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

 _-Lord Byron_

* * *

Princess Serenity brings Kunzite to the artist street where he can be seen marveling the old, ancient architecture and paintings. "This is beautiful!" Kunzite said breathlessly."I've only read all these in the books! But this is my first time I ever seen them with my own eyes," his eyes casting from one paintings and arts to the other. Serenity just smiled and feeling satisfied that she can make the white general excited. "During my stay, promise to bring me to town," she said, Kunzite stops in his track and looks at her, walking towards her, his lips curved into a smile. "That is a promise, my princess," he absentmindedly gave her cheek a gentle stroke. Serenity closes her eyes and blush, a sweet smile form on her moist lips. 'Serenity,' the desire again takes hold of the white lord as he subconsciously tilting his head and slowly moves forward longing for her soft pink lips. Serenity open her eyes and as she saw what's about to happen she gasped softly, breaking the trance. Wide eyed, he moved away from her. "My apology, princess. I didn't mean to…" he rubs the back of his neck, hiding his embarrassment. 'Curse this thought,' he mutters. "It's alright." She smiles innocently at him. 'Gods, serenity,' he thought again and looks away. "Let's go back. I guess we need to prepare for our departure, my princess," he said as he reaches out for the princess's hand. Nods softly, she gently places her hand on his and they continue walking back. A long the way, they waste no time telling each other their culture and society which made them even more closely bond.

The earth prince, walk silently across the hallway, his eyes are cold and full of hatred. "Arguing with the king, will get you nowhere, your highness," from the darkness, emerged the auburn haired general. His slim, girlish figure moved slowly in front of the prince who is deep in thoughts. "Like I don't know that, Zoisite. He's been controlled by that monster and I can't do anything about it!" his punch shattered the concrete wall nearby. "My goodness, instead of destroying the whole castle, you should go prepare for the arrival of your bride." Zoisite chuckles only deepen his anger towards the whole situation. Endymion turns his head and gaze sharply at Zoisite, intimidating the young general. "Whose side are you on anyway, Zoisite?" his words smack Zoisite right in his guilt. Zoisite change his posture, he approaches the prince slowly, his movement stern and steady, "I would wait, until the right moment and cut down my prey, your highness. If he wants to play, let us play until the music ends," walking nonstop as he speaks his last word, he vanished behind the prince.

As they both reach the front entrance of the moon castle, Venus came forward to greet them. Her eyes, reddish and puffy but she still put on a smile and kneels in front her princess. "Your highness, I believe we are ready for our departure. Would you kindly be at haste on getting dress for our proper meeting?" she smiles forcefully, keeping hard not to shake and cry again. Concerned, Serenity ran to her guardian, holding her shoulders, she asks, "Venus, what happen? Are you alright?" Venus smiled and brashly says that she has been quite clumsy the whole day. Narrowing her eye brows confused, Serenity is not convinced but was shove inside the castle by the water senshi, Mercury. "Come your highness, we need to dress you up," she smiles warmly and Serenity abruptly agrees. Kunzite happen to be there the whole time, remembered that he supposed to go to town with Venus but was with Serenity instead. Still kneeling, he touches her back softly and his gentle eyes met hers. "My apology, Venus, if my actions are the cause of your tears…" he gently wipes her tears with his finger. Venus blushed and hastily stood up and smiles. "I'm alright now, nothing to worry! I shouldn't be sad because the princess is getting married to her prince! "the thought again cheered Venus. It's selfish of her to think that way, but it's the only reason that keeps her sane for now. Kunzite gave a gentle smile; his eyes never leave hers, its caring, kind. Venus blushes again. "Did you enjoy sightseeing in our town?" she starts. Nodding his head "It's exactly as I imagine it would be. The people, the arts are all superb! We dance on the street as well!" he accidentally spill out the words which make Venus frowns a little. Her eyes drop and she spotted a Pegasus brooch on his right pocket. "The princess bought that for you?" she asked sorrowfully. He immediately unpins it, hiding it from her view. "It's a little souvenir." He said casually.

"I hope you don't mind waiting." The Queen approaches them gracefully, behind her the princess in her full royal attire with transparent cloak, made her look angelic. Kunzite bows formally at them. "As a small request, Venus will be following you both down to earth as her highness guardian. I really wouldn't want my daughter to be unguarded." The queen exclaims. Kunzite and Serenity nodded in unison. "It will be for the best." Kunzite looks at Venus and smiles. Blushing, Venus nods contentedly. "Then, let me start the chant. Please stand in the circle I'm about to create and close your eyes." She instructs. Closing her eyes, she began chanting:

 _Holy maiden huntress Artemis. Maiden, come to us_  
 _Silver shining lady of radiance. Mother, come to us_  
 _Ancient queen of wisdom, Hecate. Old one, come to us_

 _I besiege thee with circle of voyage_

 _Guide them and lead them to the light's path_

A strange Aura with symbols form on the ground. The three of them stepped in it and close their eyes. A few seconds later, the light engulfs them and they disappeared. The queen opened her eyes and an anxious look covers her expression. "O mother. Watch over them. Be safe my daughter," she whispers silently.

Earlier

Venus ran to her room and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so stupid!" she yells out. A soft knock on her door made Venus wipes her tears and walk slowly to the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Mars and Jupiter is here too. May we come in?" the voice is soft and comforting. Spontaneously, Venus opened her door for them. Their worried faces greeted the senshi of love as she moved slowly to her soft single bed. As both of them settled on their seats, Jupiter faced her concerned. "Don't take it to heart, Venus. I'm sure; he is just being polite for he needs to escort the princess to earth soon." Her sensible explanation calms Venus a bit. "Yeah, it will be awkward for them there, if they didn't know each other, besides it's also a good way to introduce her to the prince if you look at Lord Kunzite's point of view," Mars added giving more light to her tiny hope. "Yea, that must be it!" Venus's cheery self came back and she continues complimenting about her dreamy white knight to the two.

"Your majesty, I-I wish to accompany her highness and lord Kunzite to earth. I want to make sure, she is safe and sound." Venus kneeled and her face is serious full of determination. Queen Serene smiled and nodded, "That is a wonderful idea and to accompany her during her lonely time there would mean a lot to her. You have my blessing to safe guard the princess, Venus. Thank you." Venus face's beam in appreciation. "Yes!"

As their feet touch the ground, all three open their eyes. "Oh Gods!" the princess's eyes shine and glances at her surroundings in awe. Venus smiles in fascination as well, "Oh look, Serenity!" she pointed at a remote garden full of roses and immediately her eyes focus on the pair. Their hands unconsciously holding each other. "What's going on?" she whispers, jealousy is clear in her voice. Both Kunzite and Serenity immediately let go when they notice the change in the senshi's mood. "I was just being polite, it is nothing really." Kunzite blushes slightly as he tries hard to explain the situation. Serenity nods in every word. Venus has her hands on her waist, "fine, fine, I'm also here to stop you from disturbing or flirting with the princess. What will the prince think if you being so nice to his fiancée. Right?" she gave a serious tone to which Kunzite feels sadden when it hit him that he won't be seeing much of the little goddess.

Three strong presence along with few guards made their way to them. The front general has a strong posture, deep dark brown eyes and long wavy brown hair, his face is strikingly handsome, he narrows his cerulean colored eyes and curves his lips into a grin. The second general behind him on the left has light blonde hair, youthful in appearance with light emerald eyes, he looks adorable. The third general to the right is none other than Zoisite. His ponytailed wavy hair always mistaken by the guards to be a pretty lady of the court. 'They're all good looking.' Serenity thought. "Oh my, are all earthians this handsome?" Venus has 'hearts' in her eyes as she mutters the question out loud. Kunzite chuckled and went up to the generals. His black cloak and silvery hair flow freely, dancing with the breeze. His crystal earring shines as the sun rays reflected on it. His facial expression stern yet calm, the leader of the generals walks with confident and high self esteem. Serenity clutches her hands to her chest. She felt her heart pounding heavily just by looking at the silvery figure. Venus stares sadly at Serenity from the corner of her eyes. Envy tried to creep inside her pure heart as she clenched her fist, trying hard to control her tears. 'She does have a thing for him, huh…" she thought.

The white lord stops in front of the generals and grins at them, "it is good to see you all again." Nephrite reach out his hands and touches Kunzite's arm. "Welcome back, brother." The other two laughs and grins widely at seeing their comrade returned safely. "Did you catch any good looking moon ladies back there?" Jadeite teases. Kunzite moves his hand and shows the two ladies that is walking towards them. "These are the moon ladies. Introducing, her highness, Princess Serenity and Lady Venus." They smile sweetly at the generals. Struck by their beauties, the generals stare at them in admiration. Nephrite made his move and takes Serenity's hand, "It's an honor to meet such a beautiful princess." He kisses her hand, a light iris scent invade his nostrils. He felt butterflies in his stomach immediately. "Such a beautiful fragrance, your highness. You almost made me fall to my knees in bliss." Nephrite walks closer to her but was stopped by Kunzite. "Coughs, I think that should be all, Nephrite." His reaction bewildered the other generals. "What's got into him?" Zoisite whispered at Jadeite as he just shakes his head, puzzled as well. Zoisite reaches out for Venus's hand, "Such a pretty lady like you shouldn't be left out. May I accompany you throughout your stay here?" Zoisite tries to flirt with Venus, but she rejected his advances and blushes. Jadeite came in between them and tries his luck as well. She giggles in embarrassment, surrounded by the affection shown to her. She then looks at Kunzite for support but he's busy scolding Nephrite for courting the young princess. Her face drops in sadness again. 'He…doesn't care about me…' she thought. Jadeite's eyes narrowed and lift up Venus's chin with his fingers, "You shouldn't cry over little things." Ever so gently his finger glide to her cheek, brushes away her tears. Venus gasped softly and stares at Jadeite wide eyed. Her heart beats fast at his warmth touch. "Cheer up, okay. I will personally look after you here," he grins widely. Her face lightens up and nods happily. Looking around, Kunzite abruptly asks, "Where is his highness? He should be here by now." Kunzite began. Nephrite sighed exasperatedly, "Kindly check on him in his chamber, Kunzite. I will lead our guests to the grand guest room." Nephrite then smiles at Serenity. Concerned, Kunzite replies, "Very well, please take care of the princess and lady Venus. I will be back with his highness." He confirms his action, unconsciously stroking the princess's arm as he left her to the care of the generals. Venus stared at Kunzite then back at Serenity. She was quiet all the while; confused and dejected over the arrangement, she forcefully smiles at Venus; reassuring her that everything is alright - she walks with Nephrite to the guest room. Venus felt uncomfortably sad for Serenity. 'She, putting up hard…isn't she…' she thought gloomily.

Under the cover of the smooth dark blue silk, laid the prince and the red haired beauty, sound asleep. A loud knock on the door, startled the sleeping prince and he woken frustrated, frown visible in his handsome face as he walks slowly and opened the door halfway. Kunzite stares back at the nonchalant prince, annoyed. "My prince, we have visitors that wanted to meet you. Have you not prepared yourself?" He raised his voice slightly. Endymion stared coldly at the white general disgusted, "I am not in the mood today. Tell them to see me tomorrow," raises his hand appearing to dismiss the whole idea. Swiftly, Kunzite caught his hand in one motion, "I insist that you change, my prince. I shall wait here until you do." His grip tightens around the prince's arm. "Are you trying to order me around, Kunzite?" his voice is dangerously low challenging the white general. Snapping his fingers, maids appear out of thin air. "Kindly dress, his highness in his finest, regal attire." Kunzite commanded the maids as his stare never leave the prince's infuriated look - letting go of his arm gradually. The final angry glare, Endymion retorted, "If you're so obedient throughout this ordeal. Why not you just marry this princess instead!" as he walked into the dressing room with the maids followed closely behind him. Kunzite's gaze drops to the floor, his heart sank. A soft moan came from the bed; Kunzite lifts up his head to see a half naked woman lying watching seductively at him. "Mm~ how would you like to taste a bit of heaven instead of just standing there, my lord?" her lusty eyes watches him up and down. Shaking his head, he reaches the door knob and says "Please leave immediately, my lady," the door shut behind him. His grief claimed every sense of his being, 'she doesn't deserve him,' he thought sadly.

In a dark corner of an isolated room underneath the labyrinth of chambers, evil eyes stare at the crystal ball amused - image of Princess Serenity walking towards the guest hall appears. "So beautiful… how delicious…" the monster grins widely, licking his lips as his red eyes glow menacingly.

* * *

END of Chapter 3


End file.
